Better Than Dancing It Out
by Becimpala33
Summary: Doctors Christina Yang and Juliet Burke meet, and help each other get over their previous bad relationships. Done for a prompt from the wish meme over at livejournal. Contains femslash.


Better Than Dancing It Out

**A/N: This was a request on a wish meme on livejournal, where people were able to wish for stories they had always wanted to see written, and fellow writers could claim them.**

Christina Yang heard about Juliet Burke before she saw her. It had been Meredith who had run up to her with the news. "Addison's officially been replaced!" Meredith crowed, eyes twinkling as she perched on the edge of the gurney next to Christina.

"Aren't you all malicious glee and light?" Christina said wryly, leaning back against the wall. "I bet her replacement is some smoking hot, six foot tall, big boobed blonde chick."

"You just have to rain on my malicious glee, don't you?" Elbowing Christina in the side, Meredith hopped up, turning to face Christina. "Well, I bet she's hideous. She's got a hunchback and plastic surgery gone horribly wrong."

"Sorry to disappoint, but I'm all natural." Meredith froze, and Christina had to lean over to see around her. What she saw was a slim blonde woman, arms crossed lightly over her ample chest, black skirt skimming over her hips.

"Dr. Juliet Burke," the woman said, extending her hand. As Meredith began to stammer an apology, Christina pushed past her, taking the proffered hand.

"The Dr. Juliet Burke?" Christina asked, her own excited stammer creeping in. "As in the Dr. Juliet Burke who impregnated the male rat?"

"And you must be Dr. Christina Yang," Juliet said, shaking Christina's hand. "The Dr. Christina Yang who was already talented enough to perform Dr. Preston Burke's surgeries for him?" The color rushed to Christina's cheeks, leaving the rest of her face ashen. "He's no relation of mine," Juliet added hastily, dimples showing as she offered up a warm smile.

"Somehow I figured as much," Christina replied, hands digging in the pockets of her scrubs as her eyes fixated on a chip in the wall just over Juliet's right shoulder.

"You did such brilliant work," Juliet continued, "especially for having to learn on the fly like that."

"Yeah, brilliant work didn't seem to matter much." Christina's voice trembled just slightly as she turned quickly, striding down the hall.

"She doesn't like to talk about Burke," Meredith offered, coming up next to Juliet.

"Well then I'll have to think of some more topics of conversation, since Dr. Yang is on my service today," Juliet said with a soft sigh. "If you'll excuse me."

"Dr. Yang, please tell me about the first patient," Juliet said quietly, leaning against the wall directly outside the door of Room 221. Interns gathered close, pressing up against each other in an undisguised effort to be as close as possible to the new attending.

"Certainly, Dr. Burke." The words slipped out of Christina's mouth without thought, but her body reacted instantly, fists and stomach clenching, mouth slamming shut, heart rate skyrocketing. Christina paused for only a moment, a moment no one but Juliet noticed, before continuing.

"Patient is Melanie Mitchell, thirty-nine years of age, suffered from a miscarriage-" That moment again, that only Juliet paid enough attention to notice. "Two and a half months ago, here to consult about getting pregnant again." Christina slammed the file shut.

"You're not actually going to consult with this woman, are you?" Christina asked Juliet incredulously, file pressing tightly against her chest.

"Why wouldn't I?" Juliet asked in confusion, leaning forward to take the file.

"Because she had a miscarriage." Christina stated this as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, as she darted the file out of Juliet's reach, once again pulling it close to her.

"And she would like to try to avoid that this time," Juliet replied, voice taking on a new and sharp edge.

"And when she can't?" Christina asked, voice rising. "When she gets pregnant again, and thinks everything's fine, and goes to work, and all of a sudden there's no baby anymore? We're going to shatter her life again?"

"Dr. Yang, lower your voice!" Juliet snapped, advancing forward, forcing Christina to move away from the door. "There is a woman in there who lost a baby, a baby she held inside her and planned for and loved. She remembers that every day. She certainly does not need your reminders."

"Noted, Dr. Burke." Christina's voice had lost all the emotion it held only seconds before, as she turned her back on Juliet and walked away.

"Well, someone here already hates me," Juliet sighed, setting her tray down next to Derek Shepherd.

"If it's Meredith Grey, don't take it personally," Derek said with a wry laugh. "Just make sure she knows you've never been married to me, and you should be just fine."

"No, it's Christina Yang," Juliet replied, popping the tab on her soda. "First I bring up Dr. Preston Burke, thinking it's a compliment, but it clearly comes over as a painful reminder. Then I had to discipline her in front of a whole group of interns, because she was yelling outside a patient's door about how wrong the woman was to want to try for a baby after a miscarriage."

The wince across Derek's face stopped Juliet short. "What? What did I do wrong?"

"Christina's Meredith's best friend, so I know a lot about her, and…" Derek sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Christina had a miscarriage, when she was still with Burke."

"Oh god." Juliet pushed her lunch tray aside and stood up. "Thank you for the information. I…I'll be back later."

Juliet found Christina in an on-call room, on her back on one of the beds, staring up at the ceiling. Sitting on the chair nearest the bed, Juliet pulled her lab coat tighter around herself, leaning forward. "I'd apologize," she began, eyes on Christina's face, "but I think you're a little bit like me, or a lot. I don't know, but I'd guess that to you, an apology is just words. It doesn't make anything stop hurting, or you less angry and in pain."

Christina didn't reply, but Juliet forged on. "Look, this may be selfish of me, but you're clearly brilliant and I'd like to have you on my side here. I'm having a party tonight at my new apartment, some of my old friends from around here, and some people from the hospital. I'd very much like for you to be there."

There was a moment of silence, then, "I am brilliant," Christina said, face still turned towards the ceiling. "Plus, I bet you're the type of person who'll have tequila at her parties." A small smile flitted across Christina's face.

"You'd bet right," Juliet answered with a soft laugh.

Christina entered the party all curves and curly hair, black dress clinging to hips and breasts, hair spilling over bare shoulders, and Juliet had to touch, subconsciously couldn't stop herself, settling for a light brush of fingertips over wrist as she turned to introduce Christina to the group surrounding her.

"Guys, this is Christina Yang," Juliet said, forcing a deep breath to try to slow her suddenly beating heart. "She's a resident at Seattle Grace. Christina, these are all old friends of mine. This is Jack Shephard, he's a doctor as well at another hospital, and his husband, James Ford. Next to them is Claire Pace, her husband Charlie couldn't make it, he's off playing a show. And finally is Kate Austen, and her partner Charlotte Lewis."

"Would you like a drink?" Juliet asked, accompanying Christina towards the wet bar set up in the corner.

"Definitely, please," Christina said, and it was only then Juliet was able to tear her eyes away from Christina's skin to see the redness in her eyes, and hear the tremble in her voice.

"Let's take those drinks over here," Juliet said quickly, quickly mixing two tequila sunrises and leading Christina into a small sitting room away from the main room. Perching on an armchair, Juliet looked up at Christina earnestly. "I want to ask what's wrong, but I've said so many unintentionally stupid and hurtful things to you since I've met you, I'm afraid I'll make it worse."

"You didn't know anything about me," Christina said softly, eyes on the floor.

"I knew you were brilliant." Juliet offered up a soft smile, trying to catch Christina's eyes. A sob fled its way out of Christina's throat and she slid down to the floor, leaning back hard against the edge of the bed.

"Apparently not brilliant enough," she choked out, tilting her head to stare back at the ceiling, trying to force the tears back inside. "Since Burke won the Harper Avery award this year. It was announced today."

"Oh honey…" The endearment rolled off Juliet's tongue and she made no attempt to stop it, instead dropping onto the floor and sliding over next to Christina. "I know what that's like. I was…I was married before, and my ex, he, he loved to take credit for everything and leave me with nothing."

"I'm not someone who gets broken," Christina whispered, twisting her head so Juliet could no longer see her eyes.

"What do you do when you get sad?" Juliet asked, hand crawling within reach of Christina's.

"Dance it out," Christina answered with a muffled laugh, shaking her head.

"Then we dance it out." Stretching to her feet, Juliet reached a hand out to Christina. "We've got some music going from the party. Let's dance those bastards out of our systems."

For a moment Christina did not move, but then her fingers slid into Juliet's, and she allowed herself to be lifted up. At first, they moved separately, both women's movements controlled. But then Christina took Juliet's hands again, bringing one to her waist, keeping the other clutched tightly between her fingers. The space bridged between them, Christina ground her hips lightly against Juliet to the soft beats of the music outside, lightly, then harder, until Juliet let out an involuntary soft moan.

Christina lowered herself to her knees, sliding her hands slowly up Juliet's legs until she reached the hem of her skirt. Raising it slightly, she slid her fingers underneath, pushing Juliet's underwear to the side and finding entry.

"Oh god, Christina…" Juliet's legs buckled, and she grabbed on to the nearest chair for support, but a sudden burst of pleasure slammed the chair to the floor. Christina and Juliet burst out laughing, and Christina tugged Juliet's hand, pulling her onto the carpet.

"Come here," Christina murmured, straddling Juliet and rubbing their hips together, just as Juliet worked her hands around to Christina's zipper, slipping it open and shoving her dress down to her hips.

"You're so beautiful," Juliet whispered, voice husky as she undid Christina's bra, cupping Christina's breasts in her hands and caressing them gently. Christina's back arched, giving Juliet even better access, until Christina raised the skirt of Juliet's dress above her waist, quickly removing her own underpants, and pressing their skin together.

Hours later, the guests had gone, and Christina still lay in Juliet's arms, tangled together on the carpet. "That was even better than dancing it out," Christina said, a grin spreading across her face as she leaned over to kiss Juliet.


End file.
